Trivial
by July-chan
Summary: Estaria o grande Lorde Sesshoumaru amando? .Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, são de Rumiko-sensei.

* * *

**_oO Trivial Oo_**

* * *

O céu presenciava uma cena um tanto...

**COMUM**

O lorde das Terras do Oeste estava parado, olhando fixamente para o horizonte, procurando por algo que precisamente não estava lá, algo que ele nem ao menos sabia o que era.

A jovem, no auge de seus 18 anos, se aproximou da figura imponente que se encontrava em pé, do lado de uma grande janela dourada, ornada perfeitamente. Olhou interrogativa para ele, tentando decifrar na face impassível, algum sinal de seus profundos pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru percebeu-se fitado e direcionou seus dourados orbes para a dona do cativante e meigo olhar, que estava ao seu lado.

- O que queres menina?

Ela apenas fez um gesto que sempre fazia, um gesto...

**USUAL**

...ela sorriu para ele, sorriso este que invadiu o lorde, desmembrando todo e qualquer outro pensamento que ousasse perdê-lo.

A doce imagem de sua beleza tão infantil e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutora fazia com que sua mente viajasse em pensamentos estranhos.

Seu sorriso angelical delineava na mente do temível lorde um sentimento puro, inocente, que nem mesmo ele acreditava que poderia possuir.

Mas como? Como é que ele, o grande e respeitado Lorde das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru, youkai, poderia nutrir por uma simples humana tal sublime e admirável sentimento?

Sublime?

Admirável?

Oras, mas o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Nunca havia se permitido pensar numa coisas dessas. Privou-se do simples fato de sentir, por julgar tal coisa, indigna de um grande youkai como ele. Uma coisa...

**BANAL**

Mas, a questão era: Que sentimento era esse que se alastrava por todo o seu ser?

Amor?

Será que Sesshoumaru-sama estava amando?

Ora, que besteira. Era praticamente impossível que o príncipe do Oeste deixa-se levar pelo simples amor.

**SIMPLES?**

Não, o amor não era simples, era algo muito, demasiado complexo. Seu pai morreu por amor, seu meio irmão havia sido lacrado por amor e...

Que afronta, mais essa agora, estava tão desnorteado que estava até se comparando àquele reles hanyou. Criatura pífia que apenas fazia denegrir a imagem de respeitado clã inu youkai. Hanyou...

**MEDÍOCRE!**

Pôs-se a praguejar mentalmente contra o irmão, e também contra si mesmo, por estar tão confuso.

Como um sorriso podia fazer tudo aquilo?

O movimento dos lábios, contraindo alguns músculos. Do ponto de vista anatômico, sorrir não passava de mais uma mera movimentação do corpo.

Mas, do ponto de vista sentimental...

O que aquilo significava?

Para que servia um sorriso?

Apenas para confundir a mente de poderosos seres, que como ele, sentiam-se atraídos pela contração dos músculos faciais?

Não podia ser só aquilo, tão simples assim. O sorriso era mais, era esplêndido, trasmitia tanta emoção, tanto...

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos percebeu que a menina continuava a olhá-lo, com tamanha curiosidade.

- O que queres? - tentou parecer o mais frio possível.

- O senhor estava tão distante, no que pensava?

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela, olhou em seus olhos e sorriu fracamente. A menina deslumbrou-se com a contração facial do lorde.

-"Ele sabe sorrir."

- Penso em... - e ele ficou sem palavras.

Taí um momento nada...

**CORRIQUEIRO**

...ele nunca perdera uma frase.

- Em nada importante.

Rin aproximou-se do youkai, ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, seguindo para dentro do castelo.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu estático, com os olhos levemente arregalados e a boca semi aberta.

Pelos mais poderosos youkais do mundo!

Se ele já havia ficado em um estado deplorável antes, imaginem agora.

Pigarreou quando Jaken chegou ao lado do mestre, perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Não é da sua conta verme. - andou de maneira altiva até a porta do quarto, batendo-a violentamente.

- Quem é que entende Sssssssessssssshoumaru- sssssssama! - deu de ombros e seguiu para seus aposentos.

- Rin. - Sesshoumaru chamou a jovem, que lhe olhou confusa.

- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Isso não é nada **TRIVIAL.**

- Hm? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O lorde das Terras do Oeste aproximou-se da jovem, a tomando em um doce beijo.

- Eu te amo.

* * *

Bahhh, isso deu muito trabalho, pemba, a fic estava escrita aqui faz tempo mas o fim não vinha, não vinha, não vinha...  
O final ficou bem bobinho... parece fim de novela... xD Mas...  
Resposta ao tema 86 - Trivial do "Desafio Miss Sunshine" do site FF-Sol e do fórum UMDB.

As palavras em negrito são sinônimos, segundo meu Dictionary virtual.

Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem vindos.  
Tubarifá Tubarifori!


End file.
